Safer with Me
by Badger the Gnome
Summary: What I would like to happen between Li'ain and Whist. You should enjoy this if you like odd pairings


1 Safer with me  
  
An itty-bitty Broken Sky ficcie  
  
  
  
Hello fellow Broken Sky fans! This is a short continuation fic about Li'ain and Whist, right after they leave the story in book 7. So spoilers run amuck here! Anyway enjoy this little product of my warped and twisted mind, and leave a review if you would like ^_^  
  
-Comet-hime  
  
  
  
There was silence again. The wind gusted across the plain, rippling the grass. Neither of them knew what to say at their final parting. Then Li'ain stirred, and they held each other for a time, and she kissed him lightly on the lips. No words were needed. She walked away from him without looking back.  
  
It took a bit of time for the former princess to reach Whist. He waited for her atop his Pakpak, Blink resting faithfully at his master's side. The dog trotted up to greet her once she got close, having long disappeared from Ryushi's view. With a satisfied sigh she scratched behind the flicker dog's ears and looked up to smile warmly at her companion.  
  
Whist grinned down at her and extended a gloved hand. "Said your goodbyes?"  
  
She took his hand and let him pull her up to sit in front of him on the saddle. "Yes. He's out of my life forever."  
  
"You don't think you'll ever see him again?"  
  
"No."  
  
He smiled again, and for a brief moment more than companionship shone through his eyes. Even though he would never bring himself to tell her, he loved Li'ain more than anything. He fell in love with her the first time they met at one of the Ley Warrens. She had wanted so badly to see how the Keriags lived, to have an idea of how her former slaves went about their own lives now. And he was the only one who could help her get in unnoticed. Her sapphire eyes, her raven hair, her tanned skin…everything about her had mesmerized him from the start. He would never let on to it, but he would do anything she asked. He loved her too much to say no.  
  
Apparently he has stared too long, however, and now she returned his gaze suspiciously. He felt the color rise to his tattooed face as he realized just how long he must have been spacing out.  
  
"Whist," she started, "is there something you'd like to tell me?"  
  
Blink whined sympathetically, knowing there was no trick his master could play to get out of this one. "Uh, well," he stammered.  
  
Li'ain giggled quite girlishly. "This is very uncharacteristic of you, mercenary. Have you nothing to say?"  
  
He gulped. "Well, I, Li'ain, I mean I –"  
  
She pressed a finger to his lips to quiet him and leaned her body upward to cover his mouth with her own. His eyes widened, and instinctively he wrapped his arms around her as she entwined her fingers in his violet hair. She tasted like bittersweet candy, addictive and leaving him thirsting for more. Understandably, he was disappointed when she ended it, her bright eyes still smiling at him.  
  
Finding words was still a trouble for the former prisoner. "…What, what was that for?" he finally choked out.  
  
"For your love of me," she whispered against his cheek as she rested against him.  
  
He was speechless. "But Ryushi…what about Ryushi?"  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder as their Pakpak finally started on its way. "I love Ryushi, yes. But he belongs to Calica now. I know that you're in love with me, Whist. And I must admit, I am rather taken with you."  
  
Whist tilted her chin so their eyes would meet, a concerned expression now replacing the surprised look on his face. "So how do you feel for me?" he asked. "Do you love me?"  
  
Blink barked suddenly to remind the two of them that he was still there, but they ignored him. Li'ain entwined her fingers with Whist's through the reigns of the animal they rode. "At the moment, I cannot honestly say so," she admitted. "Though something tells me in time I will."  
  
This was all so unreal to him. He was a mercenary and an outlaw, she was of royal blood. All senses and common knowledge would point to her denying him. And yet she had kissed him, and known of his love, and felt someday she could love him too. He grinned and kissed her again, this time more gently. Slowly he pulled away from her and with a shout spurred the Pakpak to a higher speed. Blink ran to keep up pace with them, feeling his master's happiness as Whist and Li'ain clung to each other. It would take a few days to get to the Ley Warren, plenty of time for them to be alone together.  
  
…And that was just fine with them. 


End file.
